For Knewitwouldendthisway's Contest
by LovezObsessed
Summary: For Knewitwouldendthisway's Contest. If you red her story then you'll know what this is and understand it if not go read her story! 'I won't forget what i don't regret.'


**Hey guys! Okay so this is for a contest for Knewitwouldendthisway. So if your one of my fellow readers/fans and was hoping this was a new story idea or something I'm sorry to say its not ): but I will be updating 'The Choice of a Broken Heart' within in the next few days so be on the look out(: and if you want to read this and leave your review that be great! :D Also you should totally go check out Knewitwouldendthisway's story I'm writing this for its called 'I won't forget what I don't regret (the link will be under this paragraph), its absolutely amazing! :D and **_**as for Knewitwouldendthisway, I hope you enjoy my entry :D **_

Knewitwouldendthisway's story: s/9527181/1/I-Won-t-Forget-What-I-Don-t-Regret

"_I love you Mitchie…" I could feel their eyes on me as mine rested on my intertwined hands in my lap. "Look at me," they softly whispered as they leaned forward raising my head up so I was looking at them. "You hate me." They stated confidently and tears sprung to my eyes as a shut them tight shaking my head furiously. "Yes you do or you wouldn't have left me, you would have stayed and worked things out! You wouldn't have gone back to that Douchebag who just broke you again. You would have helped me after finding out about Mr. Wicker!" _

"_No that's not true!" I whispered not daring to open my eyes and look at her. _

"_Yes it is! If you cared about me then why did you let him do this to me! Why didn't you help me! Why weren't you there when I called out for you!" _

"_I … Alex please… I'm sorry." _

"_Sorry!? I loved you Mitchie I waited for you, I waited for you to be ready to come back to me to be able to fix things. I waited for you all the way until the end. And you just say sorry!" _

"_Alex I do care about you, you have to believe me." _

"_Then look at me Dammit! Look at what you've let happen! Look!" I shut my eyes tighter and turned my head away from the girl, I couldn't look at her I didn't want to see the pain in her eyes. "You let him do this to me! You weren't there!" _

_I slowly open my eyes and looked towards the girl in front of me, my hands shut up to cover my mouth as a gasp escaped and my eyes widen while tears rolled won my cheek. _

"_MITCHIE!" I watched in horror as a dark figure started to pull Alex away. "Help me! MITCHIE!" _

I shot up gasping for air, frantically looking around my room but no sign of Alex. I sighed and looked at my bedside table to see the clock reading '6:30' in the morning. It's been two weeks since the Shane and Tess encounter and I haven't spoken a word to him, I was done with him. I was more mad at myself for believing I could move on with him, that he had change and was the one for me when all along I knew he wasn't. My mind raced back to my dream and instantly I grabbed my phone to call Alex and see if she was okay. After my break up with Shane me and Alex have become friends but we don't disgust anything that deals with our past relationship or how we feel for one another.

"Mitchie?"

"Alex!" thank god she answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Michelle besides the fact that your waking me up 30 minutes before I usually get up for school, I'm perfectly fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yes um I well I um I'll see you in school then bye!" I quickly hung up and sighed in relief to know she was okay.

I guess you could say I've been a bit on the edge since yesterday afternoon, I had left Alex's mom a letter explaining the situation of Mr. Wicker. And I guess I've just been worried on how her mom would react, if Mr. Wicker found out and what he would do to Alex but I guess I was just over thinking things. I sighed and got out of bed, headed to the bathroom to get ready for school.

As the final bell rang, signaling that class had started Mr. Wicker hadn't arrived yet and I was starting to worry. I pulled out my phone and texted Alex to see if she was in her class. Five minutes had pass and I still had no reply from her nor was Mr. Wicker present.

'Mitchie.'

I looked towards the sound of Alex's voice but she wasn't there. I slowly shook my head and fast back towards the front as the doors open and a woman who must be in her early twenties walked in.

"Hello class I'm sorry I'm late I had a bit trouble finding the class room. My names Ms. Gomez, I will be your teacher for the day Mr. Wicker will not be able to make it in today I'm afraid."

'Help me.'

I jumped and looked to my right to find no Alex again.

"Miss is everything okay?" Ms. Gomez questioned.

'Mitcie help.'

My head started pounding shooting agenizing pain throughout my body, I wrapped my arms around my stomach and shut my eyes to try and stop the pain but it wouldn't stop. It got worse as flashes of Alex's face ran through my mind and my heart started to ache, what is going on?

'Mitchie!'

"Miss do I need to call the nurse?"

'I need you, help!'

Flashes of my dream started to enter my head and my eyes suddenly shot open. The whole class was looking at me including Ms. Gomez who seemed to be worried and scared but I didn't care. I shot out of my desk not caring to grab anything but my phone and rushed out the class room down to Alex's class. I automatically burst through the doors and looked among the students for her but couldn't find her.

"Miss Torres what is the meaning of this?!"

"Alex Russo, is she here today?"

"I think you should go back….."

"Is she here or not!?" I screamed frustrated that she wouldn't just answer my damn question. I looked over the students again and still couldn't find her.

"She hasn't shown up yet Mitch." Thank god for Harper!

"Text me her address now!" I ordered the red head before I quickly turned and rushed out the class room and out the building. I had a bad feeling about this but I had to help her.

_**Sorry We're Closed.**_

I gulped as I read the sign, this was defiantly bad. I walked up to the door praying to god that it would be unlock and to my liking it was. "Thank you lord." I whispered as I slowly entered the building, quietly shutting the door behind me.

"Alex?" I whispered not sure what I would do if this indeed turned out to be the worse. To my discomfort there was no response. I made my way further into the center of the sub shop and looked around. I dropped my phone when I heard a scream followed by a bang coming from upstairs.

"Please I'm sorry!"

My eyes widen, that was defiantly Alex's voice.

"SHUTUP YOU DISGUSE ME! NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFIREND WILL BE NEXT!"

Holy shit! I quickly picked up my phone and rushed over behind the counter in search of some type of weapon. I quickly grabbed one of the knives and headed for the stares ass I dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My friend is being beaten by our teacher, I think he might kill her!" I whispered yelled as I quietly climbed up the steps.

"MITCHIE!"

My eyes widen as I heard Alex call out for me followed by another loud crash.

"Miss was that you or your friend screaming?"

"It was her, she screaming for me I have to go."

"No miss you have got to stay put and allow us to handle it. Just tell me where you are at and we will help."

"YOU WORHTLESS WHORE!"

"HELP! MITHCIE!"

Tears started to fall down my face as my pace quicken up the spiral stairs. "I'm at Waverly Substation, go upstairs." I quickly hung up the phone and ran the rest of the way.

As I entered the room I felt as I couldn't breathe. Laying on the ground bleeding and crying was Alex as Mr. Wicker leaned over her one hand choking her as the other was trying to take off her pants but she kept kicking.

"Fucking stop it you whore!"

"GET OFF OF HER!"

Both of them looked my way shocked to see me there but I couldn't take my eyes off of Alex she looked so scared and broken and it broke my heart. I glanced back at Mr. Wicker as I heard him chuckle. I held the knife out in front of me to try and scare him but it didn't help that I was shaking uncontrollably, causing him to smirk.

"Came to watch me fuck your precious girlfriend and then kill her?"

"Get away from her." I tried to sound fearless but had no such luck.

I watched as he let go of Alex's throat allowing her to breathe once again as he stood and glared at me. I didn't dare move but I also didn't dare to look away or lower the knife. He chuckled before kicking Alex in the side and slowly walking my way. I took a step back every time he got closer to me until suddenly I found my back against a wall with no wear to go and Mr. Wicker just a foot in front of me.

"You thought you'd get away with it didn't you Michelle. You and Alex thought y'all could tell my little secret and her mom leave me without me finding out. Without having to pay? Well let me tell you something Michelle the next time you want to leave a note, maybe you should check to see who's home before you do so."

Tears started flow more freely as he got even closer to me. I dropped the knife as I felt pain form across my right cheek and looked up at him to see a satisfied smirk playing at his lips. I winced as he grabbed me by my shirt throwing me across the room next to a lifeless Alex.

"Oh the fun I'm going to have with you two." He angrily whispered as he started to walk towards us.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND LAY FACE DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW!"

I watched as the cops surrounded Mr. Wicker, arresting him and reading him his rights as they escorted him out. I slowly scooted over to Alex and grabbed her hand kissing it hoping for some kind of reaction but had no luck.

"Miss we are going to have to take her to the E.R." I woman officer explained as she bent down picking Alex's lifeless body up and placing it onto a gurney. "You are welcome to ride in the ambulance if you'd like."

Turns out Alex's mother had known all along about the abuse and was sent to jail for 10 years while Mr. Wicker got 25 years. Alex's father was devastated when he was told the news that his wife had been cheating and covering for a local teacher who was abusing his little girl.

"Here you go."

I looked up and slightly smiled at Alex's father as he handed me a fresh cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"You really do love her don't you?" he questioned with a small smile.

"Yeah," I said softly shaking my head before taking a sip of my coffee. "I just wish I wasn't so stubborn before, that I would have heard her out and fixed things. I feel like all of this partially my fault. Now it could be too late for us." I continued as a tear fell down my face.

"Its never too late Mitchie, the doctor says that there is still hope. You just got to believe and don't think this is your fault because its not, its not yours, mine or alex's fault this is that bastards and that bitches fault."

"I just hope she does wake up."

"She will Mitch. My baby girl is a fighter, I know she'll wake up but when she's ready." He leaned down kissing Alex on the forehead before standing up and wiping away a single tear that had shed, "I'm going for a walk."

I just nodded not able to take my eyes off Alex. It has been almost a week since the tragic day and according to the doctor the day we brought Alex in, she had internal bleeding and needed immediate surgery to save her life. The surgery was a success but during her recovery she had slipped into a coma and chances were 50/50 if she would ever awake again.

I intertwined her hands and leaned forward resting my head on the bed as I cried. "Please Alex you have to wake up, don't leave me. Not again." I whispered as I just let the tears fall freely as they pleased.

"M-Mitch?"

My head shot up to see Alex slowly opening her eyes as she coughed my name. "Shh Alex don't talk."

"Water."

I quickly sprung to my feet, rushing to the side table where Alex's nurse had left cups and water for me and her dad and quickly made her a glass. "Here you go." I handed her the glass and carefully helped her to sit up so it would be easier to swallow. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess but my stomach hurts a bit."

I shook my head understanding perfectly well why she would feel that way, "The doctor said that would be normal its from the surgery you had to have."

"What happen to Mr. Wicker?"

"He's in jail along with your mother, it seems that she knew along that he was abusing you and was covering for him."

"And my dad."

"He's devastated and heart broken. But he's here, we haven't left this hospital since you arrived, he's just gone out for a walk."

"I'm glad you're here Mitchie."

Tears fell down my face as I slightly squeezed her hand, "I'm not going anywhere, I love you Alex and I'm sorry I was stubborn before."

"I'm sorry to Mitch." I was a she smiled up at me giving my hand a weak squeeze. "I love you too."

I smiled and leaned forward connecting our lips. This felt right, it was perfect, the way it should be. I caressed her cheek with my free hand as I deepened the kiss allowing her to know just how much I love her and that this was forever.

**The End**

Hoped you liked my entry! (:

LovezObsessed


End file.
